Torturati Outtakes
by tassahsemail
Summary: He would give up everything- his dreams, his time, his money, all to right the wrongs and find the ones he lost. Who knew how much his life intertwined with hers? Outtakes to Torturati -M for Lemons ( consensual BDSM) and Language Read Torturati first for a better understanding.
1. Chapter 1

The Headquarters

"Alice, direction!"

"North, one mile exactly."

" Emmett the men?"

"Ready and armed."

"Rose, the equipment?"

"Prepared."

"Dad-"  
"Just walk Edward."

APOV

There was a certain level of joy and excitement in the air. I believed- we all believed, that it was over. James had been our target for a total of six months. It had changed all of us, but it affected no one more than it affected Edward. That was a large reason why I was so happy that day. We had found the second Boss' hideout, and we would end this tonight.

Our masks were torn from our hike and our voices back to normal, so we were forced to shoot three of the men to protect our identity. Our men blocked the possible exits and we jogged up the stairs. I felt my heart racing in anticipation- we were there; ready to get what... who we needed and go. Loud shrieks and low groans could be heard through the door and we shared frowns before attempting to open the door. Carlisle was just ending a fight with one man at the end of the stairs and was jogging up to meet us.

Bodies- everywhere.

Arms, legs, feet, fingers, whole bodies, eyes, hair, mangled and spread around, some parts gathered together, all parts bloody, certain parts twitching with barely there life.

In a haze of complete shock, a faint voice could be heard shouting, 'I'm okay!'

She was okay. It was all we really hoped for...

Edward was the only one that moved in reaction to the voice.

Over bodies, between parts and into puddles of red, he made it to the other end of the room, we'd hoped, before the whole room erupted in flames.

Dad... Carlisle got there in time to see the bloodbath, to hear her voice, screaming to us that she was okay, that she was alive and we had not fought in vain, and then to watch the room light on fire.

Run... Emmet dragged us down and back towards the forest.

Flames.

She's alive, Edward says. That's all he really says about that night.

They hurt Edward more than all six months ever had.

Edward coming out, cuts would heal. Memories... they would never fade.

We knew, we all hurt and we all took time to recover. But most times it seems all Carlisle's hope went up in flames with the carnage that night.


	2. Chapter 2

The Intervention

The chair groaned in protest against the three bodies upon it.

The furniture was sentimental. It would apparently assist the intervention, I would later learn.

"What do you plan on doing with the next ten years, Edward?"

"Finding her."

"And... if we don't" Alice asked. I could tell it was hard for her to say that, but I could not help my reaction to her words.

"Your caffeine high run out Alice? Or has it been to long since the last time you overspent? I don't seem to remember you being a pessimist..."

Alice frowned. "If we don't find her, what will you do?"

"I will continue to look."

"Ten years, and you won't even begin to look for a companion?" Alice scoffed. I simply laughed at her in true amusement. A companion? Alice was being ridiculous. I looked over at Emmet, and he gave me a similar face, which caused me to laugh harder.

"You two cannot be serious. You are seriously wasting my fucking time," I paused, taking a breath, "my good time that I could have spent researching and planning or dealing with work, to talk about my sex life?"

"Not that. Your love life, Edward. Do you want to be alone?"

"I am going to get upset if I am forced to sit through this any longer." Alice frowned at my cold tone.

"But Edward, we all want you to be happy... we've found..."

"Gyms and fucking pink glitter, I know." I began to get up and walk out when Emmet caught my arm and sat me back down. They were now both frowning at me.

"Okay... lets get this over with, since you're going to forcibly keep me here." I pulled my arm from Emmet's hand and wished for the hundredth time I'd stayed late at work.

"Tell us what would be the perfect woman for you." His tone was firm and he actually appeared serious.

"And will I receive the password to my Eharmony account?"

"Edward!" Alice admonished. "Just tell us what we need to know and we will leave you alone."

"Beautiful."

I decided that I would do as she said. They would leave me alone... indefinitely.

"Edward! Details!"

"She must be a submissive yet strong in personality... not clingy or overbearing, educated, able to support herself should the need arise," and then I began to add the impossibilities that would get them off my back, "She must be okay with my past, she must be okay with my present and the time I devote to work and searching, she must be able to defend herself in a situation that requires it," and just for kicks I added, "She has to be able to play an instrument and she has to exercise in the afternoons like I do."

With that, I got up and tipped my imaginary hat at the shocked two and left.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: **READ up to CHAPTER 21 of Torturati first.**

-The encounter

James POV

"Come on, son. There's no need to do anything you will regret."

I would not regret that. How could I? This man was after my father. Perhaps this man's death would purchase me my father's love.

A hundred and seventeen tries it took to get my father to give me a chance to prove my worth. My mother, he said, was the reason he could not accept me. He told me that when he saw my face it was too much like hers. He called her so many names they intertwined and became a muddle as I tried to remember the one he'd called her first.

I never lead the operation, it was not yet my place or role.

I could see why.

I was weak, just as weak as any of the dead bodies that were surrounding me.

Even though I killed animals, and then my mother, and then my uncle, and another man, I still was feeling. I had to drain myself of all that I had left in me, to purge myself of goodness and purity.

I walked along the hall before stopping at the doorway of a side room. My mind was not strong and the sight of all the death around me had become too much. I could not yet embrace the darkness.

I stopped to ease the rocking feeling in my head and the turning of my stomach.

How could I ever truly be as strong as he if I never did it?

I had to do it.

I shot the police, and stabbed him to make sure he would die. I forced myself to learn to enjoy the look of pain. One day, I truly would.

The woman next to him was already bleeding, and I found the darkness in me to let her watch him bleed.

Someone was coming.

I hid. It was pathetic, it was shameful, but I hid.

And that was the first time I saw her.

A/N: Review please! Tell me if you've put the pieces together yet.


	4. Chapter 4

TORTURATI WILL BE UPDATED BEFORE OR BY FRIDAY.

-The Encounter: Part Two.

James POV

I watched as her father fought with the last of his energy to give her his last words. I felt a tear escape my eye and I quickly rubbed it from my face. Tears were shameful, they were liquid weakness- it was my last tear.

I watched a breath escape his body and saw him slump. It was his last breath.

There were many lasts that day.

I pushed the door shut and stepped forward, watching the young woman's eyes harden as she looked at me. It was obvious that she was shut off from her emotions. Her glare was piercing, and my mind compared them to my father's. These were cold with determination, my fathers' were bored and empty. He sought a thrill in each murder, lusted after the power and never found his high.

And then one of my men came through the door. He was ready to kill anything and anyone, closer to my father's heart than I, his son.

And with it even a slight cringe, she stabbed him with precision.

"You have something I want."

Without much thought, these words slipped from my mouth. If only I could kill with such nonchalance.

And as he fell, another man came in. I recognized him instantly. He was the man working with the police I killed. They were getting much too close to my father. Would he not be proud if they were both dead?

So I shot him, after a little deliberation.

The woman turned to me, prepared to kill. I was able to deflect, but she still placed a slice below my eye.

It was the greatest gift I had ever been given.

PLEASE REVIEW! I ONLY HAVE THREE. LET ME KNOW YOUR THERE!


End file.
